A new life
by black-cat78766
Summary: Maka is leaving death city and going live with one of her family members. Oh she will be living with five girls and four boys in the same house. What will happen to Maka, will she fall in love again.
1. New partner

**Maka's POV**

It has been three years since Asura was defeated. Everything was back to normal. Well almost everything. But I will get to all of that later.

My name is Maka Alburn. I am a three star mister. I love school. Well I use to love my school. But now I hate it. I'm bullied all the time at my school. All Soul does is watch me get picked on. So yeah, my life is living hell, and this is my life story

The name calling started about week ago. That is when I notice that Soul was trying to find a new partner. I thought it was a joke but I was so wrong. I remember the day that Soul told me that he was looking for a new partner.

**FLASH BACK**

_I walked into our apartment and I immediately saw Soul sitting on the couch. I walked up to him and asked, "Soul, is it true that you're looking for a new partner?"_

_ Soul looked at me with blazing eyes and said with a cold expression, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Maka. I am looking for a new partner." With that he turned his gaze back towards _

_the TV screen._

_I started to feel the tears forming at the ends of my eyes. I asked with a sneered tone, "But why, Soul? Why are you looking for a new partner?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"What are you talking about 'you don't know!?" My tone was growing venomous. "You said it yourself, cool guys never cheat on their partners!"_

_"Well, I've found lately, that my partner just isn't cool enough. I need someone who can really make me into a Death Scythe..." Without another word, I stood up and walked out the front door. I heard the motorcycle speed down the road and knew that he was probably headed to Kid's or Black*Star's._

**FLASH BACK ENDED**

Everything has headed downhill since then. Soul could not find a new partner. That made me happy and sad. I was happy because I got to spend some more time with Soul. It made me sad because I know that Soul was unhappy because he hated being my partner and I know he would find a new partner soon. Soon Soul stop talking to me. I had to make my own diners and I would have to eat my diner in my room, so I would not make Soul mad at me. The people at school still are mean to me. My so-called friends don't talk to me anymore. One day Black Star came over to hang out with Soul. We never spoke, all I did was make my diner and stade in my room. When Black Star left he forgot some thing here, but never thought about it much.

Any way Soul fond a new partner, her name is Scarlet Sear. She one of Souls fan girls. Why he picked her, I don't have a clue. When Soul told about his new partner I was sitting on the couch. He walk in the house and walk past me into his room. When soul came out of his room, he had a bag in his hand. "Maka I have fond a new partner her name is Scarlet Sear. I will be living with her from now on." I did not say anything. All I did was look at the ground.

I heard him leave and I did nothing to stop him. I felt tears run down my face. I cried like I never cried before. When I calm down, I got up and walked over to the bookself by the TV. When I got to the book self and garbed my poem book and wrote down my feelings.

_Looking back on everything,_  
_I still remember his smile._  
_I wish things didn't end so soon,_  
_And turn back time for awhile._

_No matter how much it hurts,_  
_I still love him so._  
_A part of me needs him so much,_  
_Can't seem to let him go._

_Knowing I won't be able to see him,_  
_Makes my heart cry out in pain._  
_I can't believe we won't talk anymore,_  
_The thought makes me wanna go insane._

_He was my reason for waking up,_  
_For the smile you see on my face._  
_Going a single day without him,_  
_Makes me feel so out of place._

_I was afraid of opening up,_  
_Now I'm afraid of the next day._  
_Whenever I see him one last time,_  
_I'm terrified of what he may say._

_I know tomorrow will hurt,_  
_But the tears will fade away._  
_Life is too short for regrets,_  
_There will be a brighter day._

_But when I see him one last time,_  
_I won't know what to do..._  
_When he tells me that last goodbye,_  
_I'll whisper,"I already miss you.."_

I put down the book and walk into my room. I change into my PJs and crawled into my bed. I fleet tires run down my eyes. I started to cry again. I hated the silence in my room, so I turn on my radio. Monster my Skillet was playing, when the song end the radio announcer came on. _"This is the Planet if it rocks we play it. Up next is Pain by There Days Grace."_

The song was so sad. I fleet like they made this song for me . So I fell asleep, and the last thing I remembered was the radio announcer came on again.

Soul was the first person I had ever loved.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I felt bad for making her cry. For a long time I just stood in the hallway next to Maka apartment. I heard Maka crying on the other side of the door. Soon I left to go to the other side of the city where Scarlet lives. I hopped on my bike and zoom down the road. I hit no traffic and had only green lights.

Why did I need a new partner for, you may asked? Well Maka is hated by everyone in school and if I hang out with her anymore she would kill my imaged. But with someone like Scarlet, that would bring up my imaged. She is hot and a very good mister. She would make me a powerful Death Scythe.

Soon I got to Scarlet house. When I walk in to her house, I saw Scarlet sting on the couch when I came in. Scarlet jump off the couch and ran over to me. "Soul where were you? I was getting worried. I thought your old partner gave you some troubled."

"Maka gave me no troubled at all. I hit some traffic on the way here. Why where you so worried?"

"Your my partner I can't lose you on the first day can I and I am your girlfriend?"

Did I forgot to mention that me and Scarlet are dating. "Are you hungry Soul diner will be ready soon?" She asked me.

"Yeah what is for diner?" I asked

"Pasta," she said. Maka made the best pasta ever. That one of the things I am going to miss about living with Maka.

After diner I went to bed. My bed room looks a lot like my old one. The walls where red and had poster all over the walls. In the corner of the room was my black bed, next to that is a decks, and on the opposite wall was a closet and my drawers. I put my bag down and hopped into bed. The last thing I remember was seeing Maka talking to some people. I never seen them before. I started to run over to her but I never got close to her. "MAKA!" I yelled. "MAKA ITS ME, SOUL!" Finally Maka notice me and said something to the people who I saw her talking to her. "Maka who are those people?" I asked.

Maka look over to the people who I was talking about. "They are my friends, Soul."

"What do you mean Maka. I thought I was your friend." I said.

"You where but that was before you betrayed me." Maka look over to her 'friends,' they where waving for her to go over there. "Bye Soul." She started to run away from me. I could not move at all. Soon there was Maka's all around me, all of them where calling my name. Soon all the Maka's started to catch on fire and I could not do any thing to stop it.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" I woke up in a pool of sweat and hired Scarlet running around in the other room. Soon she ran in to my room.

"Soul I heard screaming, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, goto bed Scarlet." She node and left the room. I lied, I was not ok at all. I felt like some thing bad is about to happened. Maybe I should never fond a new partner at all.

* * *

**Hey there guys, I am back. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. It is late and I'm tired. All I feel like doing is finishing this story. I will make this better next time. **

**This is a new story I have worked on for a while. This is second time I had to write this. The first time I made this story, I accidentally deleted it. I have worked on the all week and I accidentally deleted it. So any way I hope you like it. I will update soon. All comments are welcome. Until next time, bye! :D **

**I don't own the poem or the music. **


	2. Gone

**THE NEXT DAY, MAKA'S POV.**

When I wake up, I heard the radio playing Geek In The Pink by Jason Mraz. I got up and turned off my radio and got dress. When I finish getting dress, I walk out of the house not bothering with breakfast.

One my way to school, I pasted a group of girls that went to my school. I heard them talking about me. So I pretended to drop my things, so I could hear what they where saying.

"Did you hear that Soul left his old partner for a new one?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I also hear that the only reason why she was invited to Kid's birthday party because he wanted to see the big splash she could make in the pool."

"Maka short and fat. How does she expect someone to be attracted to her?"

"Yeah, we'll need an over-sized coffin for her." They sated to laughing now.

"Can she even see her feet?"

One of the girls saw me told all of her friends that I was there. "Well look what we have here, it is Fatty." One of them said pushing me to ground hard. There where going to be some cuts on my arm after falling down on the cement.

A another walk up to me and kick me really hard in the gut. Another sated to punching me. When she was done, the one that called me 'Fatty' kick me one more time before walking away. They all sated to laugh again, while walking away. I got up and sated to run home as fast as I could. I was crying again. What did I do to deserves this. Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I live a normal life-like everyone else. Why did Soul leave me for a new partner? Was I really that wake and useless?

while I was running home I passed Soul and his new partner, Scarlet. Scarlet was hanging on Soul's arm like they where dating, which would make sense. He was hot and good-looking. she was pretty and sexy. It would make sense that they where dating.

Anyway, I did not say any thing to them, I just keep one running. I never look back. I knew people where watching me as I passed them. They where laughing at me like I was a freak. I hated being laugh at like a freak. Why did I have life-like this?

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I got up and got dress. When I finish getting dress, I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen. "That smells good Ma-Scarlet." I caught myself before I could say Maka's name. I'm still not use to the idea of living with Scarlet.

"I hope your hungry, Soul. Diner is ready, I made eggs and bacon." Scarlet said. I sat down at the table while Scarlet brought in the food with two big plates. I looked down at the food, there was a lot of eggs and five pieces of bacon. My stomach sated to growled, so I eat all the food. It was not as good as Maka's, but it was still good. When we were done with breakfast, Scarlet suggested that we walk to school today. I said ok, I did not mine walking to school now and then.

We started to make are way to the DWMA, or know as Death Weapon Mister Academy. That where Scarlet and I go to school. It up on a really big hill in the middle of the city and it was found 800 years ago, to stop evil from taking over the world.

Anyway as I said Scarlet and I where going to school, Scarlet was hanging on my arm when she asked me a question. "Hey Soul what should we have for diner?" she asked me. I was about to answer when I saw Maka running down the street. She was all dirty and had a lot of bruises and cuts on her arm. She look like someone pushed her over and kick her in the gut. She was crying really hard. I wanted to do something to help her, but I could not do it, for reasons. First, Maka not my partner anymore, people would start spreading rumors about her and I, and I'm probably the last person she wants to talk to.

I stared at Maka until I fleet Scarlet pulling on my arm. "Hey Soul I asked you a question." I was going to respond but for some resin I could not talk at all. "Soul are you even listening to me?" Scarlet asked me, yanking on my arm again.

"Yeah," Scarlet made a puppy dog face. I remember when Maka did the puppy dog face, I could never say no to her. "Hey, don't do that. Ask the question again, and this time I will answer you."

She looked up at me and said. "Promise."

I looked back down at her. "Yes, I promise."

She put a big smile on her face. "I asked you what should we have for diner?"

"I really don't care as long as your making it."

* * *

**Maka POV**

I ran like never before and did not care pay any attune to where I was going. I did not care where was going, all I wanted to do was get away from this place.

Soon I came to my apartment building. It was built in the 1997, and it has six floors and five apartment on each floor. I lived on the 5th floor in the very back. The elevator was broken so I hade to used the stairs to get to my apartment The building was quite, there where only two people in the building, Miss Amies and Bob the caretaker.

Miss Amies was an old woman who lived her with her husband, Mr. Amies. They have lived her since the building was first built-in 1997. They where retired and had two cats. There apartment was very different, it had a 50's theme. They never bought any thing new when they moved in, all the furniture was came from their old house. The whole apartment looks like it came out of an old 50's movie. When ever you came to visit them, the would have fresh cookie wanting for you.

Bob was a different story, his apartment is always dirty. It did not look like one those house that have cockroaches and piles of garbage on floor. No that just gross, people who do that are hoarders, Bob is not a hoarders. Is house is pretty clean for a 29-year-old. His house, sorry I mean apartment has soda cans on the table and dirty clothes in the hamper, some time there on the ground. Besides that his house is pretty clean, and it been updated. He has a big TV and a Xbox one. His apartment has more of a modern feel to it, un like Miss Amies and her 50's theme apartment.

Anyway when I was making my way to my apartment, I ran in to Miss Amies.

"Oh my word, what happen to you? Why do you have so many bruises on your arm and what with the cuts on your arm?" Miss Amies asked me.

"Some kids at school sated to punch me and I fell down on the gowned." I said. Miss Amies most had a seizure, because her face went pale.

"Come on, let's go to my apartment and clean you up." She said while pushing me into her apartment. "Go sit down and I will clean you up." She said with kindness in her voice. No one has been this kind to me in a long time. Miss Amies walk over to the closet in the hallway. When she came back she was caring the first aid kit. She put band-aids on my cuts to cover them up.

When she was done, she got up and walk over to the kitten. "Maka you came in just in time for cookies. Would you like one, Maka?" she asked. I just nod and grabbed a cookie. "Sweetie would you like to talk about it?" she asked. I nod again and started to talk.

"My weapon partner left my for some one else, and... and all the kids at my school hate me and... and I don't know why!" I sated to cry. "I just want to leave... leave here and never come back... but I can't!"

"Why cant you leave this city?"

"All of my family lives in Death city, and I don't know where my mom at!"

"Are you sure you have no family anywhere elas, you can live with?" Miss Amies asked.

"I think, I have some family in Ohio. But I don't have my phone with me so I can't call them." Miss Amies gave me a look the said '_you think you have family in Ohio.'_ "They move around a lot. That why I said, 'I think' instead of 'I have.'" I explain.

"Oh sweetie, I have a phone if you would like to used it." Miss Amies said while pointing at a wall phone. I got up and called my cousin Nick. Nick is a girl, she goes by different names, Nick, Nikki, and Nicole. Nicole is her really name, but every one I my family call her Nick or Nikki.

Soon some one pick up the phone. _"Hello?" _

"Hi is this Nicole Alburn house?" I asked the other person on the phone.

_"Maka?"_

"Hi Nikki. Um can I move into your house? I can't live here anymore, I need to leave."

_"Yes you can, but I have to warn you there are nine people living in this house already, five girls and four boys."_

"I don't care who is living there, I just can't stay here anymore. Do you still live in Ohio?"

_"Yes I still live in Ohio. I that bad down there?"_

"Yes it is that bad down here."

_"What do you want your room to look like?" _Nicole asked me.

"Surprised me, you know what I like and don't like."

_"Ok, .I to go. Bye!"_

"Bye Nick." I hang up the phone and walk over to Miss Amies. "Thank you for every thing Miss Amies, the cookies where great like always." I said Thanking Miss Amies for every thing.

"No problem sweetie. I think you should tell Bob that you will be moving out-of-town." I was about to asked where Bob was, but Miss Amies answer my question. "Bob is in his apartment."

"Thank you," I said before, I left. I started to make my way to Bob's apartment.

When I got to Bob's apartment, I knock on the door. When Bob opened the door, I saw soda cans on the table and dirty clothes floor. "Hello?"

"Hi Bob." I said to Bob. He leaned on the door frame leading to his apartment.

"Hi Maka what brings you here?"

"I wanted to say that I will be moving tomorrow. I am going to transferring to a new school in Ohio."

"Ok, it's sad to see you go, but I understand."

"Thanks, bye." I said started to head up to my apartment.

"Bye Maka." I heard Bob closing the door. Now all I had to do was pack and buy an airplane ticket to Ohio. I will tell Lord Death, that I will be leaving Death City tomorrow.

**The next day**

I was reedy go to the DWMA one more time.

I was wearing black shorts and a red tank top, as for shoes I had on flip-flops. I had bags pack with all my clothes and my favorite books. With every thing packed, I started to make my way to the DWMA.

When I made it to the DWMA, I walked right in to the building not caring about all the duty looks I got from every one. I walk right in to the Death Room not caring about anyone that hated me.

"Hi Maka, what are you doing here?" Lord Death asked me.

"Lord Death, I am going to transferring to a new school in Ohio. I can't stay here anymore. I already called some of my family in Ohio and they said I can live with them."

"Ok, I understand. I am sad to see you leave the Academy. You where a great mister. If that all you could leave for Ohio."

I was about leave before I remember something. "Can you do one last thing for me?" I asked, I know I don't have any rights to make one last request, but this is easy.

"Any thing for you Maka."

"Can You not tell any on where I'm going?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," and I left, soon I would be leaving Death city for ever. While I was leaving the Academy, I saw Soul in the hallway. I ignored him and left the Academy for good!

When I got to my apartment I was about to leave when I notice some thing underneath the couch. I walk over to it and picked it up. It was Black Star's phone, it was here for a day and I just now notice that he left it what am I supposed to do with this. Then an idea pop into my head. I got up and put and put Black Star's phone on the table in the kitchen. I went into my old room and got a pen and some paper. When I was in kitchen again, I left a note for anyone who would come and get it.

When all of that was done, I grabbed my bag and left Death City for ever.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

When I was in the hallway, I saw Maka waking out of the Death Room. I have to say she looked hot. I wanted to go over there and talk to her but the bell was about to ring, so I didn't talk to her.

When I got to class, I sat next to Scarlet. Black Star and Tsubaki where up in the row behind us. Death The Kid, Patty and Liz Where sating in front of us. When Stein stared class, Maka never showed up, I wonder what happen while she was in the Death Room. Why do I care, where not even partner any more, so why do I care what happens to her?

_"Maybe you care because you love her." _Said the demon in my head.

_"Me in love with her? I am why too cool to love someone like Maka. Now leave me alone!"_

_"Whatever, we will just have to see who right!" _With that he was gone. Yes in the beginning I had like Maka, maybe even loved her. But I don't love her anymore, right?

Black Star's lowed voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hey, dude I left my phone at your old apartment. Do you still have the your key, so I can get it?" Black Star asked me.

"Yeah, after school ends we can go over there and go get your phone."

"Ok"

**After school**

"Aw do you really have to go back to her house?" Scarlet asked me after I told her I had to go back to Maka's house to get Black Star's phone.

"Yes I have to go back to her apartment."

"Why do you have to go, Soul? Can't you just give Black Star the key hand let him go?"

"I don't trust him enough to go on his own."

Scarlet make a pouty face, but got over it. "Ok, just be careful you don't know what she will do."

"I think I will be fine. Let's go Black Star." I yelled at Black Star. The sooner we get this done with, the better.

When we got to Maka's apartment it was empty. No one was home, so we get went and stared to look for Black Star's phone. "Black Star, you go look in the bedrooms. I will go look in the living room and the kitchen." I walk in to the kitchen and saw Black Star's phone on the table. There was a note next to his phone. I pick up the note and stared to read it. The not said the most shocking the ever.

_If you are reading this that means you fond Black Star's phone. I don't know that you care but I'm leaving Death City for ever and I am not coming back. Good bye who ever you are. _

_~ Love Maka Alburn._

* * *

**Wow this is long. Hi, sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been bust with school and stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm sorry for any mistaks I made. I love all the reviews I got. Reviews keep me writing stories. **


	3. New people, new home, new life!

**Note Maka's cousin by 3 names Nicole is her really name but every one calls her Nikki and Nick.**

**Black Star's POV**

When we got to Maka's apartment it was empty. No one was home, so we get went and stared to look for my phone. "Black Star, you go look in the bedrooms. I will go look in the living room and the kitchen." Soul said. I saw Soul making his way to the kitchen, so I headed to the bedrooms.

There is two bedrooms in this apartment, Soul's and Maka's. I decided to look in Maka's room, because if it was in Soul's room he would have fond it when he was packing all his things when he was leaving Maka for some one else.

I went to Maka's room to find it empty. All of her clothes were gone and there where nothing but furniture. In her room was a bed, a desk that was empty on the top, and a dresser. I walk over to the desk a search the drawers. I could not find a thing in it. There where no clothes in the dresser. There was nothing at all in this room that belong to Maka.

"Black Star I fond your phone but we have a problem." I hard Soul said from the kitchen. I wonder what the problem was. I walk out of Maka's room and in to the hall way.

When I got in to the kitchen, I saw Soul holding a piece of paper in one hand and in the over hand was my cell phone. When I look up at Soul, I could not see his eyes because his bangs covered them.

Soul walk over to the kitchen table and grab a chair. He sat down and looked up at me. "Black Star, Maka left Death City!" Soul said.

"Wha..W...WHAT?" I said in shock.

"Maka left Death City! Look I have the note right here." Soul said while handing me the piece of paper. "You can read it out loud if you want." Like he said it was there was a note and it said she was leaving.

So I did read it out loud. "If you are reading this that means you fond Black Star's phone. I don't know that you care but I'm leaving Death City for ever and I am not coming back. Good bye who ever you are.

~ Love Maka Albarn."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka...Maka left Death City. Why did she leave Death City? Did she leave Death City because of me or because of all the people bullying her.

I need to find her! No first I need to tell Black Star that I fond his phone then tell Lord Death the Maka left Death city, then try to find Maka. "Black Star I fond your phone but we have a problem." I yelled to get Black Star.

I hard Black Star moving from what ever room he was in, into the hallway. I was holding the note in one hand and in the over hand was Black Star's cell phone. My bangs covered my eyes so I think Black Star could not see my eyes. I saw him walk into the kitchen. I walk over to the kitchen table and grad a chair. I sat down and looked up at Black Star.

"Black Star, Maka left Death City!" I said.

Wha...W...WHAT?" Black Star said in shock.

"Maka left Death City! Look I have a note right here." I said while handing Black Star the piece of paper. "You can read it out loud if you want."

So Black Star did read it out loud. "If you are reading this that means you fond Black Star's phone. I don't know that you care but I'm leaving Death City for ever and I am not coming back. Good bye who ever you are.

~ Love Maka Albarn."

"Why did she leave Star? Where did she go?" I said looking up at him.

"I did not know Soul. Why do you even care if she gone or not? Are you in loved with Maka." Black Star said.

"I don't know. Yes in the beginning I had like Maka, maybe even loved her. But I don't love her anymore, right?"

"We need to tell Lord Death that Maka left Death City."

"Ok, I never thought I would say this but let's go back to school and tell Lord Death that Maka left Death City."

"YEAH!" Black Star yelled on the top of his lunges.

Black Star and I made are way down to the DWMA, we took the note with us so if they did not believe us, that Maka left.

On the way to the DWMA we ran into Tsubaki and Scarlet. "Soul what wrong?" Scarlet asked me when she saw me running with Black Star back to the DWMA.

"Maka left Death City for ever!" Black Star said.

"What, Maka did what?" Tsubaki asked.

"If you don't believed us, I have the note right here." I said while handing them the note that Maka wrote. Tsubaki and Scarlet took the note from me and read it. After when Tsubaki read the note, she looked sad and scared. But when Scarlet finish reading the note she had a smirk on her face.

"Dose Lord Death know about Maka leaving?" Tsubaki asked.

"We don't know that why we are going back to the DWMA so we can to tell him that Maka left." I said.

"What about diner Soul, I was going to make something special for you." Scarlet said

"I will be back in time for diner Scarlet, I will just be going to see Lord Death. Then I will come back."

"Ok but don't be late for diner!" Scarlet warned me. Then she came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Love you" she whispered in my ear.

"Black Star please be careful and don't be late for diner." I hard Tsubaki warned Black Star.

"Don't worry about me Tsubaki, I am a God after all! LET'S GO SOUL!" Black Star yelled. Some time I wonder why Tsubaki puts up with him. I also wonder how she puts up with him so well. When the girls where out of ear shot Black Star asked about me and Scarlet. "Dude why did Scarlet kiss you?

"Scarlet and I are dating now."

"Oh! Good for you, I would never guess that your where her type."

"What that suppose to mean Black Star?" I yelled at him. But I was too late he was already running towards the DWMA.

When we got back to the DWMA we walk right into the Death Room. I saw Lord Death standing right in front of the big mirror and Spirit standing next to him.

"Lord Death Maka left Death City!" Black Star yelled.

"WHAT? MY MAKA DID WHAT? TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" Spirit yelled with tears running down his face.

"We are not joking at all, Death Scythe! I have the note right here." I said handing him the note. He took it from me and started to read it.

"MAKA I WILL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO DEATH CITY!" Spirit yelled running out of the Death Room.

"Where is he going, he does not even know where she is." Black Star asked after Spirit left yelling about 'How he will find Maka and bring her back to Death City.'

"Oh he will come back when he has nowhere left to go." Lord Death said.

"Lord Death did you know about Maka leaving?"

"Yes I did. Maka came in here and told me that she would be leaving. I was sad to see her go but I understand why she left. She was a great mister."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" I asked.

Lord Death look up to the sky as if he was trying to remember if she said where she was going. "I don't think so."

"ARE YOU SURE SHE SAID NOTHING. NOT THAT I MIND, I AM A GOD AFTER ALL!" Black Star yelled.

"Reaper chop!" Lord Death Reaper chop Black Star in the head. Black Star fell to the ground.

"I think we should get going. Come on Black Star." I said getting Black Star off the ground.

"Ok later Lord Death."

When we left the death room Black Star said he had to go, it was almost diner time.

I was walking down the street when I got a text from Scarlet.

_Hey we are out of eggs can you go to the store and get some more for tomorrow. ~Scarlet~_

_Yeah ok. I will be home soon. ~Soul~_

_KK Love you Soul. ~Scarlet~_

_Love you too. ~Soul~_

I was lucky that right when I got that text, I was outside the grocery store. So all I had to do was walk in, get the eggs, pay for them, then leave and go home.

After I got the eggs I made my way back home. For some reason I could not stop thing about Maka.

Why she leave? Where did she go? Did it have to do with me or all the people at school bullying her? Is Maka safe? Why do I keep thinking about her?

_"Because you love her." _Said the demon in my head.

"_No I don't love her." _

_"The sooner you realized that you are in love with Maka and not Scarlet the better."_

_"No I love Scarlet not Maka. Now leave me alone you little bastard."_

_"Fine, but I am right."_

He was gone just like that. All I wanted was for him to leave but now I have only one question in my mind. Am I in love with Maka Albarn?

* * *

**Maka's POV**

It was a long ride to Ohio from Death City. It took about a whole 24 hour to get there. I got on the plant at 6:30 PM, they gave you your diner at 7:30 PM. For diner I had a salad with a roll and some kind of pasta. For a deserts they gave you a cookie and ice-cream. At 4:30 they gave you your breakfast. For breakfast I had a cinnamon bun and coffee.

There where no babies on the plane so I got some sleep.

I remember when me, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki where coming home from a mission in England. Every plane we went on had a baby that would cry all the time. To make matters worst Black Star keep yelling on how he will pass Death and how Godly he is. Tsubaki was trying to keep Black Star from bothering any other passengers. Soul was hitting on some girl next to him.

Any way in Ohio at 2:00 PM, the airport was not to big but not small. I got all of my things from the baggage claim and fond my cousin Nicole.

I saw her standing next to the baggage claim. "Hey Maka how are you?" Nicole asked while giving me a big hug.

Nicole was wearing a Block B band T-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was long and dyed black with red and blue streaks. She had brown eyes.

"I am fine besides all the problems in Death City. But never mind that how are you?"

"Oh right that, sorry. I been fine. Some friends and I have a YouTube channel where we make videos. You can join if you want."

"That sounds fun, I am in. So where is your car?"

"This way, follow me." Nikki's car is a red pick up tuck 4x4. We call it the zombie hunting tuck because she has stickers on the back window of her tuck.

Most of the stickers had to with killing zombies. Right in the middle of the window is a big sticker that round and says 'zombie outbreak response team' in red letters. On the far left is a sticker that has a person with a gun. Underneath that is a zombie hockey player. On the right is a saying from a movie she likes. Then there is one with big foot on it and says 'I believe.' There are a lot more than just those. She has a lest ten of them.

So any way we got to her tuck and made are way to my new home.

While we where in the car there was a song playing, it was on Nikki's ITunes.

**Shadows fall from everywhere  
Shallow minds behind blank stares  
Empty hearts and sorrow sing  
There's no happy ending  
Shadows fall from everywhere  
Shallow minds behind blank stares  
Empty hearts and sorrow sing  
There's no happy ending**

"Hey, Nikki what is this song called?" I asked

"Something Grimm by Blood on the Dance floor."

**You find yourself, from deep within**  
** You cry for help, it's something grimm**  
** You fall apart, you meet your end**  
** Life is short, it's something grimm**

** Life is no fairytale, it's something grimm, it never ends**  
** As the ship sets a sail, it's something grimm, it never ends**  
**As the weight tips down the scale, it's something grimm, it never ends**  
** Our new lives will begin, it's something grimm, it never ends **

For some reason I fell in love with the song. If I ever get a IPhone or IPod, I am going to ask her to put this song on it.

The song ended and a new came on.

**Cinderella are you really that happy?**  
** Cinderella are you really that lucky?**  
** I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?**  
** Here I am**  
** Trying to find my way**  
** I've kissed so many frogs, but I've never found a prince**  
** I think they lied**  
** I was promised much more than this**  
** Where's my happy-ever-after?**

"What this one called?" I asked

"Cinderella by Sweetbox."

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**  
** Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**  
** I wanna know where is my happy end**  
** Cinderella got a prince and kingdom**  
** Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**  
** I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**  
** Something's wrong**  
** 'cause all my glass shoes break**  
** And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress**

I think I should just ask if she can put her whole ITunes on my IPhone or IPod, (if I every get one) because I am falling in love with every song that plays.

When we got to Nikki's house it was big. It had a flowers in the front yard with bird feeders and bird baths. The house was what look like a nice neighborhood with kids running around. The house was big, from the outside looks like it has two long floors.

Nikki help me get my bags from the bed of the tuck. When we got in the house there where eight people in the living room. There was four boys siting on the four-person couch. A girl was siting in a chair in the corner . A another girl was siting on the floor holding a rat. Two girls where siting in a two-person couch. They where all watching the TV when we came in. "Guys this is my cousin Maka, Maka this is everyone else." Nikki said.

"That Katie my best friend," she said pointing to a girl with long brown hair. She had brown eyes and was wearing a pink T-shirt that said 'I love my family' and jeans.

"It's nice to meet you Maka." Katie said.

"That Victoria but everyone calls her Tori for shot. She a Goth so that why she wearing black." Nikki said pointing to the girl next to Katie. Tori had on a black shirt that said 'Elfen Lied' with red to look like blood and a black tutu over her black jeans. She had brown eyes with black makeup on them and very short brown hair.

"Hey," Tori said.

"That Alexis," Nikki said pointing to a girl who was siting in a chair in the corner. She had medium size brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a Fruits Basket T-shirt and jeans.

"What up?" Alexis said.

"That Maddy," Nikki said pointing to a girl who was siting on the floor holding a rat. "Oh and that rat there is her pet." Maddy had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and an old par of jeans.

"Hi," Maddy said.

"This is Alex," Nikki said pointing at a boy siting on the four person couch. He had black hair and blue eyes. He had a Blood On The Dance Floor band shirt and blue jeans. He looked hot.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Don't let his looks fool you, he was gay." What, he gay. How can someone so hot could be gay. "Even thought he gay he still cool."

"That Jack he is Alex twin. He is not gay." Nikki said. He look like Alex. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Ghost Town band shirt and jeans. He was as hot as his bother.

"It is nice to meet you. Bay the way I think you look cute." Jack said.

"Thanks."

"That Seven yes his name is like the number seven. He is also stupid." Nikki said pointing to the one next to Jack. Seven had on a plan T-shirt and jeans. He had a blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That Gage he my boyfriend so don't touch him." Nikki said. I know not to mess with Nikki. She can be very mean and evil if you make her mad.

Any way he had ginger hair and brown eyes and he had glasses. He had a video game T-shirt and jeans.

"And that every one in the house and I will show you to your room."

Nikki took me to my room on the top floor. The basement was where they used to make their video for YouTube. One the main floor was they kitten, living room, and diner room. All the bed room on the main floor are the boys. There where two rooms and two boys share a bathroom.

On the top floor was the girls floor. Every one had their own bedroom. There was 3 bathrooms so two girls share a bed room.

My walls where pink and the bed are pink. I had two white bookshelf's. There was one by the door to enter my room. Well it was behind the door. My room had a piece of the well where someone closet is. So behind my door is a bookshelf's behind the door. The bed was where the part of the wall was cut in. In the very corner was a white bookshelf's. On the other wall was my dresser and in between my dresser and my bookshelf's was a window. Next to my dresser was a closet.

"So how do you like your room, Maka."

"I love it!"

"Oh I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" Nikki took something out of her pocket and had it to me. It was a IPhone. "Where did get this?"

"Alexis got a new phone and that her old one."

"Can you put your music on it?"

"Yeah. You can unpack and I can put some music on it."

"Ok," I sat down in my bed and thought how my new life in Ohio is going to be like.

* * *

**Wow this is long. Hi, Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. I love all the reviews I got. Reviews keep me writing stories. **

**Thanks for the people who tell me how to spell Albarn. :} **


End file.
